


In Good Hands

by time_converges



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/time_converges/pseuds/time_converges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She nodded at the plant next to his hospital bed. ‘The guys at the precinct sent that over.’ ‘Lucky bamboo.  Remind me to thank them later.’"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Good Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the watsons_woes July 2014 Challenge Prompt #6, "For me?: A botanical gift (from someone known or unknown)."

Joan shifted in the hard hospital chair. She divided her attention between the patient in the bed and the monitors he was connected to, silently willing him to open his eyes. She didn’t dare allow herself to consider any other option, or to imagine what other outcomes there might have been. She breathed a sigh of relief when he finally did open his eyes and blink blearily at her.

“Hey,” she said softly.

“Hey yourself,” he replied, his voice hoarse. She quickly stood to offer him a sip of water. He pulled at the oxygen tubes in his nose, but she pushed his hands away gently. 

“Leave it. Your sats are still pretty low.”

He grimaced, but obeyed.

She sat down again and scooted the chair closer to the bed. “How do you feel?”

He shrugged, then winced in pain. “As though I was run over by a truck.”

“Yes, well, the explosion knocked you around pretty well, so that’s understandable. Some pretty bad contusions, but no broken bones.”

“That’s a relief.” He shifted on the bed, then turned to her. “But you’re not hurt?”

She shook her head. “A few bruises from when you pushed me out of the way, but otherwise, I’m fine, thanks to you.”

“Watson--”

“You should get some rest. The doctor will be by soon.”

“I don’t need another doctor, I’ve got you. Keep talking about contusions and oxygen sats--”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” She rested her hand lightly over his. “You scared me a little, you know.”

“How long was I out?”

“Long enough.”

“Joan--”

She nodded at the plant next to his bed. “The guys at the precinct sent that over.”

He turned gingerly to look at it. “Lucky bamboo. Remind me to thank them later.”

“Get some rest. I’ll keep an eye on you.”

“You should sleep, too," he protested.

“I will, later.”

He turned his hand over to clasp hers firmly. “I can see I’m in good hands. Thank you, Watson.” He closed his eyes and dozed, never letting her go.


End file.
